


Bad Boy

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Ass Play, Dominant Mirage for once lol, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio has pissed Elliott off, which leads to some angry sex. That's it, really.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got some requests for some rough/angry sex and some more dominant Mirage. I gave it my best shot. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: Ohthatsviolet

“Mira, I said I was sorry!”   
Octavio could barely hear his own words over the slam of the bedroom door, after his partner had stormed back into their apartment and made a hasty retreat to their room. In all honesty, Octavio didn’t even know what he was apologizing for. They’d been selected for a post-game interview, earlier that evening, in which they’d ended up poking some fun at each other. He thought it was all in good fun; the reporters laughed, he laughed, Elliott laughed. But apparently he had said something to offend the trickster, which only became known to him in the elevator when Elliott was, very obviously, giving him the cold shoulder.  
“I’m sorry if I did something to piss you off, but I don’t know what it is!”  
“You know exactly what you said! You can fuck off now, for all I care!”  
The conversation was short and simple, but it was enough to leave the runner perplexed, as he stood alone in their living room. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and perched himself on the countertop, sipping the cool liquid slowly. It was more for means of a distraction than for refreshment, as he thought the situation over. He decided his best bet was to give his boyfriend some time to cool off, before attempting to address it again. Which he did. Albeit, it was for a grand total of approximately six minutes.

Elliott sat on their bed, propped up by some pillows, with his laptop in front of him. He’d been staring into space most of the time, but lowered his head and tried to look busy when he heard the bedroom door open. He bristled unintentionally, as the younger legend wordlessly climbed onto the bed with him, positioning himself close enough to run his fingers up and down his arm.   
“You’re not really mad at me, are you?” Octavio asked, with an almost childlike quality to his voice.   
The trickster decided to just not speak, focusing his attention on the code in front of him. He felt very fortunate in this moment, that his partner’s understanding of his work was very limited, so he’d be unable to tell that he’d made no progress, the whole time he was in here.   
“Come on, I’m sorry” the runner continued to whine, moving his fingers up to brush along his bicep before following the trail up and onto his chest. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
The kisses that were placed along his jaw and up to behind his ear, shouldn’t have been a shock to Elliott, as it was totally in Octavio’s nature to push the boundaries like this. He knew exactly what spots to focus on, which would normally have the trickster pleading him for more, but on this occasion he let his stubbornness get the better of him. The runner let out a surprised gasp, when his ass was roughly grabbed and squeezed.   
“What part of “fuck off” don’t you understand?”  
The shit eating grin that spread onto the younger legend’s face, only encouraged him to squeeze harder.   
“Sorry, mi amor, but you know english isn’t my first language.”  
Little shit.   
“Well...You’re j-just gonna have to entertain yourself. I’m...not interested” Elliott told him, trying to sound as firm as possible, but it didn’t stop the other man from grinning, as he pulled away from him.  
“Since you’re giving me the invitation, it’d be so rude to refuse.” 

Elliott kept his attention fixed on the screen in front of him, occasionally glancing in his partner’s direction to see what he was up to, curiosity consuming him. The runner had rolled himself onto his own side of the bed, and was now lying on his back, fondling himself through his shorts.   
“Just ignore him” Elliott told himself. “He’s just trying to get you worked up.”  
However, this was quickly becoming more and more difficult, as Octavio removed his shirt and rose his hips up to shimmy his shorts and underwear down, leaving his semi-hard member exposed. Tucking one arm behind his head, he settled against the pillows again, and began getting to work, stroking himself. The trickster could feel his face heat up as he tried to divert his attention to anywhere but the incredibly hot guy masturbating next to him. He shuffled his laptop a little further up his lap, to hide his growing arousal at this whole situation, as he tried to regain his focus, but the numbers and letters in front of him had suddenly become meaningless. His cock strained against his briefs, as if it was begging him to give in and indulge himself in the soft sighs of pleasure, that were emitting from his partner. Octavio bucked his hips against his hand, as he picked up the pace. He was so utterly engrossed in his task, that he didn’t even notice the sound of rummaging until something hard hit his hip. 

“If you’re gonna do th-that, you can at least do it r-right.”  
Octavio smirked as he eyed his partner, noticing the slight hoarseness to his voice and the tint to his cheeks, before shifting his attention to the lube and dildo he’d been given. So, Elliott wanted a show, huh? Octavio decided to comply with the unspoken request, adjusting his position so he could spread his legs in front of his lover, to give him a good view. He pulled off his shorts and underwear completely, along with his shirt, relishing in the way the trickster’s chocolate eyes dilated and lusted over his body, before forcing himself to look away again. Octavio took the toy in his grasp, and applied a generous amount of lubricant. He began to rub the head around his hole, prodding at it slightly, but he knew he wouldn’t get very far. He reached out his free hand to tug on his boyfriend’s sweatpants, needily.   
“I need your help, Papi. I can’t get it in on my own, I’m too tight.”  
His words made Elliott’s stomach flip, and he had to forcibly swallow down a frustrated grunt, as he moved his laptop to the side. He knew Octavio was messing with him and he was more than capable of doing this alone. But still he couldn’t stop his mind wandering to thoughts of the dildo spreading him open, or his tight hole clinging desperately to his throbbing cock, as his underwear continued to grow increasingly more uncomfortable.   
Oh, fuck it.

“Come...come here.”  
Elliott beckoned for his partner, his voice low and husky with arousal.   
Octavio wasted little time, quickly scrambling towards his partner and allowed himself to be positioned to the trickster’s liking; with his legs either side of his thighs and his back to him. He placed a firm hand on the small of his back, putting enough pressure to encourage the younger legend to bend over in front of him. Wordlessly, he took the bottle of lubricant in one hand and deposited some onto his fingers, before circling the pad of his thumb around his partner’s hole. Octavio wiggled his buttocks, in a teasing manner, into the trickster’s touch, which only prompted to take hold of one of his ass cheeks, to hold him still as he worked his fingers against him. Slow, methodical circles with the pad of his thumb made the younger man shiver, causing him to push back against his pollex, wanting more contact. Elliott toyed with him momentarily, continuing to rim his thumb along the outside of him, applying a slight pressure to his entrance, but not quite enough to actually enter him. 

"Elliott, rápido!" his partner whined. "Hurry up!"  
The trickster sighed in annoyance as he retracted his digit, reaching forward to grab Octavio's hand to use as a replacement for his own. The runner let out a disgruntled noise, when he felt a slippery substance be dumped into his palm and his arm being yanked back so he could reach his ass.   
"Are you being serious right now?" he asked, but didn't get a response.   
This silent treatment was really starting to get on his nerves. And yet, the thought of getting fucked by Elliott when he was in this mood, was kind of a turn on, and it was enough to get him to give in to his boyfriend's silent demand, and begin fingering himself open. Elliott shifted their weight around so he could lift his hips up, just enough to pull his sweatpants and underwear down to his thighs, relieving some pressure from his dick, which had been straining against the constraints of his clothes for too long now. He stroked his length while he reached forward to spank his partner's buttcheek, which only earned him a quiet laugh in response.   
"That all you got?" Octavio taunted. "I've been hit harder by gusts of wind!"   
Elliott spanked him again, with more force this time; hard enough to gain a breathy "ohh" from his lover, and leave a pink tint on his skin. He shuffled himself forward so he could rest his lips against his partner's flesh, mouthing along his buttocks, sucking on his skin and grazing it with his teeth, in the hopes the runner would be left with some markings to remember this, in the morning. Octavio moaned out loud at the slight stinging sensation he felt, picking up his pace as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of himself, more enthusiastically than before.

Elliott eyed the sex toy that had gone ignored all this time, taking it into his hand as he popped the lubricant open, applying a generous amount. He nudged his partner’s hand out of the way, lining the tip up with his hole, before beginning to dip it inside. Octavio dropped his chin to his chest, his lips parting but emitting no sound as he felt the bulbous head sink into him. It wasn’t long before the rest of the toy followed, filling him up nicely, but yet he couldn’t help but feel he was missing out on something.   
“So...Did you, ah...just pull your pants down for noth-nothing?”   
The trickster simply hummed in response, his focus trained on working the silicone further in, making the runner mewl shamelessly. He pumped the toy in and out, increasing his pace, when Octavio’s moans got louder.   
“Mmph, más...por favor.”  
“What was that?”  
“I said, more!” the runner reiterated, moving one hand back in an attempt to spread himself wider.   
He let out a surprised gasp when a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled back against his partner’s chest. The toy shifted about inside him, causing him to groan. Elliott’s hand moved to his throat, and Octavio could feel his breath against his ear, as he traced his fingers along his jugular, applying a slight pressure as he spoke to him in a low tone.   
“More? What makes you think you deserve that, huh?”  
Octavio laughed, a cheeky smile spreading to his face.   
“God, I’ve really pissed you off, haven’t I?”   
He almost couldn’t believe the voice-cracking moan that escaped him, when the toy was unexpectedly twisted inside him.   
“I...Dios Mio...please, I just...Come on. I want you inside me.”  
Another twist.   
“You don’t ever talk about me, like that, on national television, ever again” the trickster told him, his tone serious. “You hear me?”  
The younger legend couldn’t resist his natural instinct to squirm around, as his sweet spot was massaged in time with his boyfriend’s words. He knew Elliott’s image was something important to him. He just never really thought it was this important.   
“Ell-Elliott, stop...you’re gonna make me cum.”  
“I said; Do you hear me?”  
Despite his constant moving, the pressure being applied to his prostate didn’t let up, and he could feel a familiar warmth beginning to pool inside him.   
“Yeah, yeah I...I hear you!” he said, almost breathlessly, reaching his hand around to take hold of his partner’s cock. “I want this. Now.”  
“So demanding” Elliott replied, slipping the toy out of him, causing the runner to whine in protest, hoping his lover hadn’t decided to stop paying him attention at all. 

Octavio was unable to stop himself from shifting his hips around, while Elliott prepped them both.  
“So, you want this, huh?” the trickster asked, sliding his cock between between his partner’s asscheeks, grazing over his hole in a way that made the younger legend shiver.   
“You know I do!” Octavio whimpered. “Stop teasing me!”   
Elliott squeezed his ass roughly, before giving it a spank, adding to the slight discolouration from earlier.   
“Turn around.”  
The runner quickly did as he was told, while Elliott removed his sweatpants and underwear altogether, adjusting his position so he was sitting in his partner’s lap, face to face. He let out a shaky breath when Elliott ran his thumb down his throat, putting pressure on his Adam’s apple.   
“You were really bad today” he told him. “And you don’t even care. That’s the part that annoys me the most.”  
Before Octavio could even think of a reply, he was overwhelmed by the sensation of Elliott’s cock sliding into him. The trickster’s hands rested on his ass, as he began moving his hips, making the younger man whimper. He was still sensitive from earlier.  
“How is it you’re still so fucking tight?” Elliott panted, looking up at his lovers through the curtain of curls that had fallen into his eyes.   
“Eres grande, Papi” Octavio told him, digging his nails into his partner’s shoulders.   
The trickster seemed to acknowledge the compliment, gripping him harder, as he fucked him with more vigor. He’d definitely be sore in the morning, but he didn’t really care, howling out at the motion, feeling that warmth begin to soar through him again.   
“I’m...Oh, I’m...I’m really close.”  
“Already?” Elliott asked, a hint of amusement to his voice. “All that talk about wanting me, and now you can’t even take it?”  
Octavio wanted to protest but couldn’t quite get the words out, instead he was overtaken by a series of moans as a wave of pleasure made his body tingle all over. 

Elliott slowed his pace momentarily, to turn them over, so he was on top, hastily resuming his attack on his partner’s prostate. He lifted one of the runner’s legs over his shoulder, the metal making a dull sound as it slapped against his skin. He was too engrossed in his current task to pay attention to the slight pain it caused, watching the younger legend mewl and writhe underneath him as he continued to fuck him down into the mattress.   
“Elliott...mierda…”.  
“Yeah, you like that baby? Hmmm? You like when I fucking pound you, like the little bad boy you are, don’t you?”  
Octavio nodded dumbly, arching his back as best he could as he felt his orgasm approaching. He’d never really seen Elliott worked up like this before, and thought to himself that maybe pissing him off was worth it. He hadn’t touched his own dick once, and he was already reaching his breaking point.  
“Elliott! Elliott! Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming, oh God!”  
Octavio carelessly dragged his nails down the trickster’s arms with force, as he spurted white ribbons onto himself, breathing heavily. Elliott figured his boyfriend’s screams could’ve been easily heard down the hall, but he didn’t really care, as he looked down at him. His cheeks and chest were flushed and drenched with a mixture of both their sweats, and he had a dazed look on his face. The runner blinked a few times, coming back to reality, when he felt his partner pulled out of him, looking at him somewhat disappointed.   
“You didn’t...finish?”   
Elliott shuffled himself towards the top of the bed, kneeling next to his boyfriend’s face.   
“Don’t worry, babe. I will.”

The younger legend watched him, entranced, as he began jerking himself off, giving him a wonderful view. Quickly realising what was about to happen, Octavio decided to make himself useful and began to gently fondle his balls, going so far to suck along them, adding an enthusiastic moan for good measure. Elliott’s breathing quickly became more ragged, using his spare hand to put some weight on Octavio’s forehead, brushing his fringe back and pushing him back against the pillow, in preparation. The runner’s fingers twisted into the sheets in anticipation, until he felt a hot, stickiness hit his cheek, as his lover released himself onto him, and admittedly, some of the pillow and sheets. He turned his head to suck the excess off his partner’s tip, before receiving a quick pat to the top of his head.  
“Good boy” Elliott said quietly, collapsing onto his own side of the bed, chest heaving.   
Octavio grinned at the comment, reaching for his shirt to wipe his face off as best he could. His expression quickly turned to one of slight shock, when he noticed something on his boyfriend’s skin, causing him to feel a little guilty.   
“Amor...You’re...Bleeding”  
The trickster languidly turned his head to inspect the red specks along the back of his arm.  
“M-maybe a little. Don’t worry about it.”   
The runner nodded timidly, and rolled himself onto his stomach, bringing himself a little closer to his boyfriend, whose eyes were now beginning to droop closed.   
“Are you still mad at me, cariño?” he asked quietly, listening intently as Elliott mumbled something about “talking tomorrow”, before falling quiet again. Octavio sighed at the reply, and sat up to begin removing his prosthetics. He settled back down, soon after, pulling the blankets over himself, after he’d flipped his pillow over and lay there for some time, thinking about their short exchange. However, just as he was about to drift off, he felt a set of fingers intertwine with his, and he smiled. He’d take that as his answer for now. 


End file.
